


One Last Phone Call

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Magnus Bane, Emotional, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Alec is about to die on the battle field, but before he goes, he has one last call to make.(This has a happy ending, I swear)





	One Last Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I know how the summary looks, but this has a happy ending, I promise!   
> Comment and let me know what you think

“ALEC!” Izzy screamed, the battle field sounding silent compared to the heart breaking yell the Lightwood let out.

She killed the demon in front of her and ran over to Alec. They were done, the mission was over. There was only 4 demons in the first place, but Alec had somehow been injured.

She had a feeling she knew why. That morning, Alec told her that he and Magnus had a little spat. Apparently Alec had left dirty dishes on the side, Magnus had told him repeatedly not to do that because it’s a pain, and to let Magnus know so he can magic them clean, not a big deal. Alec accused him of not making the loft very homely for them both and it had spiralled from there, ending up with Magnus telling Alec that he’s sleeping in his room at the Institute.

The argument seemed stupid now, cradling Alec’s injured body.

Alec was probably distracted, as when he told Izzy he feared Magnus would break up with him, he had tears in his eyes. Knowing Alec, his mind was probably too busy worrying.

“Alec!” Jace said, kneeling next to his parabati.

There was a pool of blood rapidly growing around the body and Alec sighed. He knew he didn’t have much time left and that he needed help, magical help. Magnus.

Alec felt wrong thinking of asking him for help. He helps them so much and never gets paid, but he didn’t have much choice to think about it when he heard Izzy on the phone.

“Magnus!-“ Izzy stopped when Alec took the phone from her hand and shot her a glare.

He raised the phone to his ear shakily, ready to ask for help. But then he heard the worst thing in the whole world.

“Izzy?! Is there something wrong with Alexander?!” Magnus yelled, and Alec could faintly hear clashing around in the background, as if Magnus had just literally dropped everything he was doing.

“Magnus!” Alec said and he heard silence the other end. “I’m fine, nothing is wrong.” He said in the most convincing voice he could, which earned him a infuriated look from Izzy.

“Alexander, thank god! What was all that about?” Magnus asked and sighed in relief.

“Izzy wanted to sort out our argument, but I told her it wasn’t her place to do so.” Alec said and moved the phone away from his ear as he grunted in pain when Izzy pushed onto the wound.

The demon had sliced through his stomach, not too deep but deep enough for him to die in the next thirty minutes of blood loss.

And Alec knew that if he was about to die, that his last moments would be with his loved ones, connected by physical touch or by phone call.

“Oh.” Magnus said with a sad sigh and Alec’s heart clenched at the sound. He hated it, with a passion.

“I’m so sorry for everything this morning, and all the times we’ve argued before. I’m so, so incredibly sorry for all the pain I’ve ever caused you.” Alec said, hastily wiping a tear that fell and he felt lost when he looked up to see Isabelle crying too.

He knew this was hard for her to hear, Alec being normal and leading Magnus to believe that everything was alright, but he didn’t want to disturb him.

Alec didn’t know how busy Magnus had been during the day, he might’ve used all his energy making a potion or something for a client and Alec didn’t want to be a burden to him. He didn’t want Magnus injuring himself to save Alec.

“Alec, what’s wrong? You’re being.... weird.” Magnus commented and Alec cursed himself for getting emotional. All he had to do was say goodbye, without saying goodbye.

“I’m just really sorry.” Alec said and looked down at the blood. His blood. He knew he wasn’t making it out alive, not without help from a silent brother or a warlock.

“Don’t be. Everything is fine and... you don’t have to sleep at the institute tonight darling. I’d rather you in our bed, nice and warm.” Magnus said cutely and Alec’s heart ached. There will be no tonight.

Alec’s mind wouldn’t stop racing. He had to say sorry for all the times he made Magnus cry. All the times he left the dishes out, or drank all the milk without telling him or breaking a 400 year old book. Sorry for not noticing when Magnus was hurting and all the horrible things he had said during arguments. Sorry for being an inconvenience and sorry for bringing up old memories which were otherwise hidden.

But he needed to say thank you for everything too. Thank you for the warmth in the morning and nights, when Alec used to feel most lonely. Thank you for letting Alec be comfortable with himself and realising that loving a man isn’t wrong. Thank you for showing him how to love, and what it’s like to be loved. Thank you for rearranging his entire life to fit Alec in and most of all, thank you for loving him.

Because Alec knew now, that if Magnus hadn’t pushed that one last time at his wedding, he would be dying on the battle field with a restricting, suffocating ring on his left hand and he would never have experienced love.

“I love you so much Magnus. You’re everything to me and I will never, ever not love you. I will love you until my dying breath and that is a promise.” Alec said, knowing his dying breath could be any of the upcoming ones.

“I love you too baby. I’ll order in some takeout for dinner tonight?” Magnus asked and Alec smiled softly. Magnus was just... perfect.

“Sounds great.” Alec said. He couldn’t leave the conversation there, he had one last thing to say. “Magnus..” Alec said and heard an acknowledging hum. “Marry me.” He said.

“What?” Magnus asked in the otherwise silent room. That was the last thing he was expecting.

“Marry me. Promise me one day we will get married, and our kids will run around the loft whilst we make pancakes in the morning and.. p-promise me you’ll always love me.” Alec pleaded, letting the tears fall.

“Alec, is everything ok? You’re scaring me.” Magnus said and Alec knew exactly what Magnus would look like right now. Stood in his office, his hands frozen in the air, his eyes on his jacket and hands at the ready to create a portal if needed.

“Tell me about it. About our future, our marriage.” Alec said and heard a little beep on the other end of the call. He dismissed it and waited for Magnus’ voice.

“O-one day..” Magnus stumbled and sniffed, straightening himself up before continuing. “We wake up with smiles on our faces, caressing each other’s faces gently before exchanging a soft kiss. The kids come tumbling in and demanding breakfast, reminding me a little of you..” Magnus said and forced a light hearted chuckle.

“We walk into the kitchen, ready to make pancakes, because that’s what our youngest had wanted and since he’s secretly your favourite, we agree to it. I magic some toys for them to play with whilst we-“ Magnus choked. Imagining this blissful future was so painful. He was walking the streets as quietly as he could, so Alec didn’t suspect anything, knowing how stubborn his boyfriend can be.

“Whilst we stand side by side, me flipping the pancakes whilst you weave your arms around me from behind, kissing my cheek gently. You tell me you love me and I tell you how I’ll love you until the end of time. I’ll always love you until the end.” Magnus said, overcome by tears now. He just hoped he would get there in time. He couldn’t portal there. If he did, he could scare Alec into shock and with the blood he had apparently lost, it could be even more fatal than the demon wound on his stomach.

He was just thankful one Lightwood had the right idea.

 

[From Isabelle x]

Alley between ‘Twiggys’ and ‘the Cute Cafe’. Alec has demon wound, blood loss, thinks you’re too busy to help. 

 

“I love you Magnus, I just love you.” Alec mumbled and dropped the phone into the pool of his on blood.

 

——-

 

Alec?” He asked down the phone and got no reply. He could see the cafe just in front of him. He ran, his phone forgotten in the street.

He turned the corner into the alley where all of his nightmares came true.

There he was, his beautiful shadowhunter, laying in a pool of his blood with his siblings around him.

“It’s alright, I’m here.” Magnus said, kneeling next to Alec and using his magic to stop the blood flowing out. He had a lot of work to do but he couldn’t do it here.

***

Alec blinked his eyes open and looked around, trying to block out the bright lights whilst simultaneously trying to figure out where he was.

He looked to his side to see Magnus, with a small relieved smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

“Ah.” Alec sighed happily and tried to lift his hand to touch Magnus, but it felt too heavy. “I made it to heaven. What’s on today’s schedule, hubby?” Alec asked and Magnus (the angel) looked confused for a second before leaning down and gently kissing Alec’s forehead.

“You’re on earth baby, you didn’t die.” Magnus said and caressed Alec’s face gently. He was terrified that Alec hadn’t opened his eyes hey, after 5 days. But finally, he was back..

..and comparing Magnus to an angel apparently.

“As long as you’re here, it’s heaven.” Alec said romantically and Magnus just smiled down at him.

“You need to rest a little more, you lost a lot of blood.” Magnus said and Alec just nodded before dozing back off to sleep again.

 

When he pried his eyes open again, he didn’t see Magnus and he pouted. Honest to god.. pouted. Like a child who didn’t get a cool monster truck for Christmas and instead got a barbie doll.

He looked to his side to see Magnus asleep in the bed next to him, his body protectively curled around Alec’s arm. Magnus had his own arms and even his legs wrapped around Alec’s left arm, and he smiled softly.

He pulled his arm back and Magnus woke up instantly, sitting up and assessing what had happened.

“Alexander, you’re awake. Are you coherent?” Magnus asked with a slightly teasing tone and Alec blushed, remembering a few hours before comparing Magnus to an angel.

“Yes, I’m coherent.” Alec said and smiled softly at his boyfriend.

Magnus sighed and his lips formed a thin line. “Right, now that’s out of the way.” Magnus said and slapped Alec’s arm, not hard but hard enough for Alec to say ow like a 2 year old. “I will never, ever be too busy, or too tired to heal you in a fucking alley way!” Magnus yelled.

Alec avoided his gaze, knowing he had let him down. He had disappointed Magnus.

“Alexander, I love you so much. If I had lost you..” Magnus choked on his words.

You didn’t lose him, it’s alright.

“I’m sorry. I just.. I didn’t want to burden you.” Alec said sadly and Magnus softened.

“Hey, look at me.” Magnus requested softly and Alec looked up at him. “I love you so much Alexander Lightwood. There is no job too big or too small for you. If you want me to magic you some coffee or duplicate planet earth, I’d do it in a heartbeat for you, you understand?” He asked and Alec nodded.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Alec said and Magnus chuckled softly.

“You never do baby.” Magnus teases and Alec looked at him confused for a moment, before his brain supplied him with the information needed to understand his little joke about Alec’s sexuality.

Alec was glad to see Magnus happy and laughing. He opened his arms for Magnus to cuddle with him and how could he refuse?

Magnus snuggled up against his boyfriend, holding him tightly, mindful of the wound.

There were a few blissful moments of silence until..

“So I’m an angel huh?” Magnus teased and Alec tapped him lightly.

“Shut up.” Alec retorted and kissed the top of his head before drifting to sleep.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
